Felicitas
by shenoona
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Kehidupan sepele nan rumit milik dunia senyap Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol yang berusaha lari dari masa lalunya dan diliputi rasa bersalah pada orang tercintanya. Si kakak yang terlalu khawatir dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang kebingungan. Serta sang ayah dan ibu yang tidak tahu situasi. WITH NEW CONFLICT! [prev penname; kaioppaya]
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

©kaioppaya a.k.a Sheila Ervian.

Proudly present.

.

Felicitas.

.

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol

.

Sad . Fluff . Romance

PG-15

T

.

"Do you remember? That moment when you tell me the L words for the first time?"

.

.

((a/n: HAAAIIIIIIIIII./ this is my new debut fanfic at ffn! cause this is the first time, im so sorry if there's too much mistakes here /gloom/

if the respones was good, i'll continue this fanfic with all my pleasure! :D

okidoki?

Happy reading! ^^)/ ))

.

.

.

-Chan-Baek-

.

FELICITAS

.

.

.

Kaioppaya

.

.

Banyak orang berkata,

Sekecil apapun perbedaan dalam sebuah pasangan yang saling mencinta,

Itu tetap akan menjadi pembatas dalam sebuah hubungan.

Tetapi Baekhyun, malaikat kecil polos yang berhasil mengetuk hati sekeras baja milik Chanyeol,

Meyakinkannya bahwa perbedaan bukanlah sebuah alasan bagi mereka untuk berbeda.

Dan ketika Chanyeol bertanya mengapa,

Baekhyun, yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat raga sekaligus akal sehat Chanyeol lumpuh berkata,

Sebuah perbedaan seharusnya menjadikan kita untuk bersama.

Dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sekecil apapun perbedaan diantara kita, aku yakin.

Dengan adanya sebuah perbedaan akan membuat kita sadar.

Bahwa perbedaan itulah yang membuat kita jadi saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Karena, kita berbeda.

Dan perbedaan itulah yang seharusnya kita lindungi.

Sekaligus melindungi hubungan kita.

.

.

.

Felicitas

.

.

Chanyeol, seorang pemuda tampan yang lahir dari keluarga yang mampu, bukanlah seorang pangeran dalam cerita dongeng putri tidur. Bukan juga sosok sempurna yang digambarkan di cerita-cerita fiksi. Ia hanya dihadiahi wajah tampan sekaligus keluarga yang lengkap dari Tuhan. Setelahnya, Chanyeol merasa cukup dengan semua yang ia punya saat ini.

Baekhyun, seorang laki-laki manis yang terlahir kedalam dunia pahit yang jahat ini, hanyalah orang biasa. ia bukan seorang primadona atau seseorang yang terkenal. Ia juga bukan orang yang terlihat terlalu buruk. Hidupnya biasa-biasa saja. Flat. Hampir tidak ada masalah yang menghampirinya selama 23 tahun ia hidup di dunia. Karena ia selalu hidup dalam garis kewajaran. Hidup seperti orang-orang awam, yang membiayai hidupnya sendiri dengan bekerja di sebuah café. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki banyak teman. Ia juga bukan seseorang yang penting dalam keluarganya. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun hanyalah orang biasa yang beruntung.

Orang biasa yang beruntung karena sudah membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati kepadanya.

Dan setelah Chanyeol hadir dalam hidupnya, hidupnya sudah tidak berjalan pada garis kewajaran lagi.

Manis, pahit, tawa, air mata, senang, sedih, suka, duka,

Baekhyun merasakannya. Ia berhasil merasakan emosi itu lagi.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan mereka tidak pantas jika disandingkan bersama. Mereka berbeda. Berbeda secara fisik, sikap, sifat, kesukaan, dan pemikiran. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadari itu.

Chanyeol, yang notabene lahir dalam keluarga bisnis super sibuk, menyukai ketenangan dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan saham bisnis. Menyukai kopi hitam —dan Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tipenya. Tidak menyukai apapun yang manis, dan selalu mendapat pengawasan penuh dari keluarga Park yang terhormat. Tak ayal, Chanyeol hanyalah anak bungsu keluarga Park yang paling tersayang.

Baekhyun, seorang anak yatim piatu yang polos dan ceria. Meskipun kematian kedua orang tuanya yang tragis kadang membuat Baekhyun murung, tetapi sifat cerianya tak akan pernah lepas dari sosok Baekhyun. Ia menyukai permainan, dan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan kesenangan. Menyukai apapun yang identic dengan strawberry karena Ia suka manisan. Sisi lain Byun Baekhyun adalah kesepian. Ia hidup sendiri, tinggal sendiri. Apapun selalu sendiri —karena ia sering dianggap menyusahkan dan merepotkan.

Sering dianggap kekanakan, tapi kenyataannya Baekhyun bahkan lebih dewasa dari Chanyeol.

Sosok cerianya hanyalah sebagai penghibur untuk dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun hidup sendiri, tinggal sendiri. Apapun selalu sendiri. Jadi ketika ia mengingat orang tuanya, ia akan selalu terlihat ceria dan dengan sempurna menutupi sisi sedih dan sunyi di dalam hatinya.

25 Desember, Park Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya pada seorang namja polos, Byun Baekhyun.

Tidak sampai 1 menit untuk berfikir dan memutuskan pilihannya.

Laki-laki manis itu tersenyum, kemudian mengatakan "Ya."

.

.

.

ChanBaek

.

.

Kehidupan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih berjalan normal, Baekhyun bekerja dengan baik di sebuah café —yang entah secara kebetulan atau tidak— milik ayah Chanyeol. Dan terkadang si tampan Chanyeol juga sering memberikan setengah gajinya selama ia bekerja menjadi manager di perusahaan kakak perempuannya; kepada Baekhyun. Keluarga Chanyeol sudah mengenal dengan baik Baekhyun, yang langsung mereka terima karena Baekhyun bersikap sangat manis dan menyenangkan pada keluarga Park. Ibu, Ayah, dan kakak Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Tetapi yang mereka heran sampai detik ini adalah, kenapa Chanyeol tidak diperkenalkan kepada keluarga Baekhyun juga?

Pernah pada suatu hari, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kapan kau akan memperkenalkanku pada keluargamu?"

Baekhyun, yang sebelumnya sedang tertawa riang bersama keluarga Park di kediaman Chanyeol itu langsung terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah suram, dan matanya terlihat hampa. Mati. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Senyuman serta tawa riang itu menghilang dari wajah manisnya. Yang sempat membuat Chanyeol meringis menyesali mulutnya yang tidak terkendali itu.

Semua pandangan mata keluarga Park melayangkan tatapan menuntut jawabannya kearah Baekhyun. Yang ditatap pun masih terdiam, setelahnya ia menunduk. Kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah… kita harus ke surga dulu untuk menemui mereka?"

_._

_._

_Petualangan cinta mereka yang sebenarnya,_

_Dimulai._

.

.

Kaioppaya

.

.

_Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, sampai pada suatu ketika…_

_._

Chanyeol menyesapi kopi Americano hitamnya yang tersisa setengah di cangkir berwarna putih polos itu. Kini ia ada di café milik ayahnya, tetapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Tanpa Baekhyun, rasanya sangat berbeda. Hampa. Kosong. Sendiri. Sunyi. Kesepian.

Ya, begitulah kira-kira kondisi hatinya.

Seorang barista yang kebetulan sahabat Chanyeol itu menatapnya prihatin dari kejauhan. Pasalnya, ia sudah duduk disitu sejak jam 3 sore dan datang dengan wajah murung. Ini sungguh tidak seperti biasanya. Seratus persen berbeda. Chanyeol sedari tadi terus memesan secangkir Americano hitam tanpa gula yang bisa kalian bayangkan pahitnya seperti apa. Dan parahnya, ini sudah cangkir yang ke-6 hari ini.

Barista itu menoleh ke arah jam dinding besar yang terletak pada salah satu sudut ruangan. Jam 9 malam, satu jam lagi café ini harus tutup. Pengunjung lainnya juga sudah pergi meninggalkan café. Tinggal Chanyeol seorang yang masih terududuk dengan wajah datar yang dihiasi tatapan kosong tak bernyawanya itu. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, dan berinisiatif menghampiri Chanyeol yang terlihat –benar-benar- menyedihkan.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, Chanyeol. Ini seperti bukan kau." Ujar barista itu pelan, kemudian menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk diatasnya. Duduk menghadap Chanyeol yang kini sama sekali tak mengindahkan kalimatnya barusan.

Barista itu memutar matanya malas, ia jengah menghadapi sifat anak si pemilik café satu ini. "Memangnya kau berbuat dosa apa huh? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku jika kau mau. Apapun asal jangan seperti ini."

"Hyung," Chanyeol angkat bicara. Tapi masih tak bergerak barang 1 milimeter pun dari tempatnya. Pandangannya masih kosong, dan dengan wajah datar yang menyedihkan. "Aku menyakitinya." Lanjutnya dengan suara parau. Barista itu berjengit untuk sesaat, kemudian bertopang dagu diatas meja.

"Ceritalah. Aku tahu cukup sulit bagimu untuk menahannya sendirian."

Iris hazel kecoklatan Chanyeol bergerak, kemudian menatap sang barista tanpa merubah posisi sedikitpun. "Aku menyakitinya. Aku harus apa… Minseok hyung?"

Barista bernama Minseok itu berdehem untuk sesaat. "Meminta maaf adalah satu-satunya cara terbaik, Chanyeol-ah."

Manik mata kosong itu sedikit turun kebawah, menghindari tatapan Minseok yang terasa menyakitkan untuknya. Dan tatapannya bertambah kosong saja ketika ia berkata, "Mustahil untuk melakukannya karena ia sudah terlanjur membenciku, hyung."

Minseok kini mengerti masalah utamanya. Chanyeol berbuat sebuah kesalahan, dan belum sempat menjelaskannya karena Baekhyun terlalu tenggelam dalam jurang emosi. Baekhyun marah, sedih, kecewa, dan bodohnya Chanyeol sampai detik ini belum sekalipun mengucapkan kata 'maafkan aku'.

Minseok tersenyum menenangkan, kemudian menyentuh pundak Chanyeol dan sesekali mengelus bahu tegapnya itu. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan kepada si tampan Park yang terlihat bimbang. Kemudian sedikit memberi solusi yang entah bisa menjamin atau tidak.

"Tidak ada kata terlanjur hanya untuk mengakui kesalahanmu. Kalau benar ia mencintaimu, pasti ia akan memaafkanmu apapun masalahnya. Jangan takut untuk mencoba, Chanyeol-ah. Siapa tahu saja disana ia sedang menunggu kalimat maaf darimu. Pikirkanlah sebelum kau menyesal nantinya."

Barista itu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang masih termenung tak bergeming ditempatnya itu. Termenung memikirkan kalimat Minseok yang terasa seperti tusukan jutaan jarum tajam yang menancap tepat di hatinya. Dan, Chanyeol akhirnya pulang dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dan saling berperang dalam otaknya.

.

.

_Akankah kau memaafkanku? Memaafkan si brengsek Park satu ini?_

* * *

_/_cough a lil/

am i doing well? (/.\)

i'll wait your respons guys on the review Box!

TBC/END?

t


	2. Chapter 2: New conflict

©kaioppaya a.k.a Sheila Ervian.

Proudly present.

.

Felicitas.

.

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol

.

Sad . Fluff . Romance

PG-15

T

.

"I'll just choose you as the only one mine."

.

.

.

((a/n: HAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ^o^)/ NEW CHAP UP!

Buat yang penasaran Chanbaek kenapa, JAWABANNYA ADA DI CHAPTER INI NIH :D

So, pantengin ok?

Thanks for reviewing this weirdo fanfic /cries han river/ I love you guys!

And thanks to hunhanforever for the suggest! Saran ada akan saya koreksi nanti! ^^

/halah. /kelamaan

Happy reading! :D))

.

.

Felicitas

.

.

_Perempuan hina itu kembali ke dalam hidupku._

_._

"Aku pulang!"

Sapa Chanyeol girang ketika memasuki kediamannya itu. Ia menjinjing dua kantong plastic besar berisi belanjaannya barusan bersama Baekhyun di sebuah mall. Dan, Baekhyun dibelakangnya pun terlihat membawa satu kantong plastic besar di tangan kanannya. Ketika mereka berdua masuk ke rumah, empat pasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua dari ruang tamu langsung membuat suasana jadi hening lagi.

Disitu terlihat ibu, ayah, dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol, sedang duduk di sofa dengan seorang perempuan asing yang sama sekali tak Baekhyun kenali. Mereka berempat menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seolah-olah langsung mengirimkan sinyal kedalam otak Baekhyun kalau keadaan saat ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ya. Tentu saja ia mengenal dengan baik perempuan asing itu.

Lee Hojung.

"Apa yang-"

Ayah Chanyeol langsung memotong kalimat anaknya cepat. "Ingat Hojung? Kita harus bicara dengan serius, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang bebas dengan erat. Baekhyun kebingungan, sekaligus ketakutan melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Chanyeol…?"

"Tidak! Ayah, Jangan bilang…"

Sang ibu kini yang memotong kalimatnya berkata, "Maaf nak, tapi perjodohan ini tetap harus berlanjut."

Rasanya sebuah petir besar menyambar hati dan jiwa Baekhyun saat itu. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk terkejut karena kini tubuhnya sudah limbung hampir jatuh. Kaki-kaki kecilnya kini terasa seperti jelly, untuk sepersekian detik Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh pingsan jika kedua tangan Chanyeol tidak menahan tubuhnya agar tidak merosot kebawah. Baekhyun ingin menangis, tentu saja. Bisakah kalian bayangkan, kedua orang tua dari kekasihmu bilang bahwa kekasihmu akan dijodohkan, dan ia berkata seperti itu tepat dihadapanmu?

Ya, seperti itu rasanya.

Chanyeol meringkih tubuh lemas Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan kekasihnya itu tenang dalam pelukannya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan gila. Kalian menyakiti Baekhyun!" erang Chanyeol frustasi. Dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar samar-samar suara isakan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Oh ya Tuhan. Chanyeol benci ini. Kenapa hidup terasa sulit sekali, Tuhan?!

"Dan soal anak itu," ayah Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kemudian menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat. "Ayah berikan kalian waktu 24 jam untuk membicarakannya baik-baik."

"Ayah…" kini sang kakak membuka suaranya. Jujur saja, ia menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Dan melihat kedua adik kesayangannya seperti itu membuatnya meringis. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk kedua tubuh adik tersayangnya itu kemudian menangis bersama-sama.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kalau perempuan licik itu tak ada disini!"

"Chanyeol!" satu kata yang sama namun keluar dari 2 mulut berbeda. Mulut ibunya dan mulut seseorang yang sedang ia peluk saat ini; Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunduk, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini mendongak menatapnya. Dan Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata yang perlahan-lahan turun dari mata jernih nan polos milik Baekhyun. Hidung dan matanya juga sudah memerah. Ia mencoba menahan tangis, sepertinya. Dan Chanyeol tidak suka itu. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol tidak suka melihat orang kesayangannya menangis –apalagi menahan tangis.

"Bicaralah padanya. Kami akan menunggu." Ucap si perempuan asing –Hojung dengan nada memuakkan di telinga Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol sangat membenci perempuan itu jauh sebelum ini. Bayangan masa lalu kelam yang tersirat akan kebencian kembali menyadarkan Chanyeol secara penuh bagaimana upaya gadis itu ketika mencampakkinya dulu. Chanyeol berdecih sarkatis, ia beralih menatap mata Hojung yang kini menatapnya dengan keramahan yang dibuat-buat –berusaha terlihat baik didepan calon mertua. Sayangnya, Chanyeol mengetahui itu dengan jelas.

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan keempat manusia itu dan membopong tubuh lemas Baekhyun ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas dengan menggendong ala bridal. Dan meninggalkan kantong-kantong plastic itu berantakan di depan pintu masuk. Benar, mau bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol harus menjelaskannya baik-baik. Tetapi tetap saja. Ia akan menolak perjodohan sinting dengan perempuan brengsek itu. Meski harus dibuang dari keluarga besar Park, jika ia bisa hidup dengan tenang dengan Baekhyun kelak, apapun akan ia lakukan.

.

.

_Aku hanya mencintaimu. Bukan perempuan itu._

_._

.

ChanBaek

.

.

_Chan, maaf…_

_._

Seorang laki-laki manis bernama Byun Baekhyun kini sedang termenung di dalam kamarnya. Termenung menatap langit-langit malam daerah Myeongdong dengan tatapan sendu. Entah sudah berapa jam ia duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya dan terus menangis. Menangis menyesali perbuatannya semalam yang membuat kekasihnya marah. Demi apapun, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah itu padanya. Dia salah apa? Kenapa Chanyeol membentaknya? Kenapa Chanyeol malah menyiksanya? Bukankah apa yang diputuskannya semalam pada permasalahan ini adalah solusi yang terbaik? Kenapa Chanyeol begitu bodoh karena tidak mau menerima keputusannya? Ataukah memang ia yang terlalu bodoh Karena membuat Chanyeol marah besar?

"_Aku tidak bisa, Baek."_

Liquid bening kembali menghiasi pipi lembutnya yang sebelumnya tercipta bekas liquid bening yang sama dari mata sipitnya yang telah mengering. Pipinya mulai basah lagi mengingat 4 kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol saat itu. Hati kecilnya meraung-raung kesakitan. Seolah sesuatu yang bergejolak dari dalam hatinya minta dikeluarkan. Tapi sialnya Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya sekedar untuk melampiaskan apapun yang secara perlahan mengoyak hatinya.

"_Hentikan! Bisakah kau berpikir?! Aku tidak mau melakukannya! Aku tidak bisa menjalani hidupku bersama perempuan sialan itu jika hatiku masih utuh bersamamu!"_

"Chan…" Baekhyun meringis. Air matanya kembali tumpah tanpa bisa ia kehendaki. Ia lelah, sangat. Tetapi air mata ini mengkhianati tubuhnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, yang mungkin saja sudah berdarah karena sedari tadi ia gigit demi menahan tangisannya. Meskipun berakhir dengan rasa perih yang bercampur air mata yang ia rasakan di bibirnya, tapi ini demi Chanyeol.

Demi Chanyeol, ia tidak ingin membuat pria itu dicambuk seratus kali meskipun hanya dengan setetes air mata yang tumpah dari sepasang mata jernih Baekhyun. Demi apapun, Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia sungguh akan melakukan apapun pada Chanyeol agar pria itu tidak terjerat masuk dalam lubang dosa hanya karena manusia lemah tak berguna seperti dirinya. Baekhyun merasa payah, ia merasa tidak seharusnya mendampingi Chanyeol. Ia hanya merusak hidup orang lain saja.

"_Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Baek. Kumohon, jangan memintaku untuk melakukan itu…"_

"—Hentikan. Aku mohon—ini menyakitkanku." Lirih Baekhyun berucap —entah kepada siapa. Kepada bayang-bayang Chanyeol yang sialnya sedari tadi menghantuinya, atau kepada pikirannya yang terus saja mengulang-ulang percakapan menyakitkan tadi di otaknya bak kaset rusak. Baekhyun ingin marah, tapi ia tidak tahu harus marah ke siapa.

Chanyeol? Tidak mungkin. Baekhyun benar-benar menyayangi pria itu —meski Chanyeol sudah berani membentaknya bahkan mengusirnya tadi. Orang tua Chanyeol? Tidak. Mereka berdua sudah sangat baik padanya. Dan berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa secara tidak langsung perjodohan aneh yang dicetuskan oleh mereka tadi menyakiti hatinya. Kakak perempuannya? Mustahil. Ia menyayangi kakak perempuannya itu seperti kakaknya sendiri. Begitupun sebaliknya. Ia sudah baik karena selama ini mau membantunya dari Chanyeol. Atau haruskah ia marah pada Tuhan? Yang sepertinya memberi cobaan terlalu berat yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa menanganinya?

Mungkinkah… ia harus marah kepada perempuan bernama Hojung tadi itu? Jangan Baek, kau gila. Hojung tidak bersalah. Kau tidak tahu apa masalah mereka. Jangan marah padanya.

Dan Baekhyun terus saja mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang dalam hatinya. Meyakinkannya bahwa perempuan cantik seperti Hojung memang tidak bersalah.

Jangan salahkan Baekhyun karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masa lalu kelam Chanyeol bersama Hojung.

Sebuah ketukan pintu tiba-tiba kembali menyadarkan Baekhyun ke dunia nyata nya. Ia tampak ogah-ogahan untuk bergerak, dan memilih tetap meringkuk di pojok kasur dan tidak bergerak barang se centi-pun. Ia tahu, pasti dibalik sana ada seseorang yang tidak asing. Mengingat yang mengetahui rumahnya hanyalah keluarga Park, Minseok, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan—sebagian teman Chanyeol yang kini menjadi kerabat dekatnya. Merasa tidak ada jawaban; seseorang dibalik pintu akhirnya bersuara.

"Baekkie… kau ada di dalam? Bukalah…"

Baekhyun langsung lompat dari kasurnya dan berlari kearah pintu mendengar suara perempuan yang sangat ia kenal dan sayangi itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu dan langsung menerjang perempuan dibalik pintu yang sedari tadi gelisah di luar pintu. Baekhyun terisak, dan kembali menangis di pelukan perempuan itu.

"Hiks.. Noona—"

Perempuan itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, kemudian tersenyum miris. "Ssh, Baekkie… tenanglah. Aku disini."

Baekhyun kembali menangis hebat dalam pelukan perempuan itu. Perempuan yang berstatus menjadi kakak kandung Chanyeol—Yura. Yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Yura mengusap punggung Baekhyun sayang, berupaya menenangkan salah satu adik tersayangnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Yura tetap memiliki hati dan rasa simpati pada Baekhyun karena perjodohan –yang menurutnya- aneh itu. Meskipun kenyataan pahit bahwa si sulung cantik satu ini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena perlakuan anak-anak keluarga Park berada dibawah pengawasan sang ayah.

"Baekkie… ssh, uljima. Jangan sedih, noona disini Baek. Kita perlu bicara."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka secara sepihak, kemudian menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan menyakitkannya. Yura dapat merasakan itu. Baekhyun telah berhenti menangis tetapi air mata masih tetap berjatuhan dari mata sipitnya yang kini sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Yura merasa tidak tega. Kenapa cobaan yang menyakitkan ini harus diberikan kepada anak malang seperti Baekhyun? Ya, Tuhan. Batinnya meringis melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan adik kandungnya sendiri.

Oh, anak-anak ini. Yura rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"Apakah tentang Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit berbisik dengan suara parau. Yura menghela nafas, mencoba menghalangi air matanya sendiri yang sudah bersiap-siap meluncur kearah gravitasi bumi hanya dengan sekali berkedip. Yura tidak menjawab, ia masih asik dengan kegiatannya yang menghapus jejak-jejak anak sungai yang terus saja mengaliri pipi putih tak berdosa itu. Jari-jari lentiknya mengusap pipi Baekhyun perlahan, menyalurkan ketenangan yang secara tidak langsung dan tanpa mereka sadari membuat Baekhyun merasa utuh. Baekhyun menutup kedua kelopak matanya, dan secara otomatis membuat air mata tumpah lagi dari obsidian coklatnya. Yura kembali menghapusnya, kini air matanya yang justru meluncur kebawah dengan mulus.

Yura berusaha tersenyum diantara air mata yang masih mengalir. Kemudian menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat dan kini sebelah tangannya berpindah mengelus surai coklat lelaki manis dihadapannya ini. Kemudian membuka suaranya yang terdengar parau karena berusaha menahan tangis. "Kami berdua mengkhawatirkanmu. Bocah itu terlihat menyedihkan sekali. Kau mau mendengar ceritaku, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, kemudian sedikit tersentak melihat noona kesayangannya ini menangis. Baekhyun terperangah untuk beberapa saat. "Noona…"

Yura buru-buru menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan kasar, masa bodoh dengan make up mahalnya itu. Kemudian tersenyum manis semampunya meskipun terlihat terpaksa. Dan ia kembali mengelus pipi berisi Baekhyun sayang. "Kau mau tidak, hm? Atau kau lebih memilih membiarkan bocah itu tersiksa karena selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah?"

Secara spontan Baekhyun langsung memeluk perempuan itu lagi. Ia kembali terisak, tapi berusaha keras agar air mata sialan itu tidak tumpah lagi untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berucap lagi. "Ceritakan padaku semuanya, Noona. Ceritakan semuanya."

.

.

_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku, Park._

_._

.

Kaioppaya

.

.

_Sekeras apapun mereka memaksaku,_

_Aku akan tetap memilihmu._

Chanyeol berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan bersandar pada dinding kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading tersebut. Manik hazel hitamnya menatap pasrah seorang pria manis yang kini menangis sesegukan di atas kasurnya, dan sesekali juga membuang wajah kearah lain karena merasa tidak kuat melihat orang itu menangis. Hatinya seperti tersayat dan dilumuri oleh cuka. Perih rasanya. Ia ingin sekali berbuat sesuatu pada pria yang sedang menangis itu —alih-alih ingin menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis. Tetapi ia terlalu gengsi –egonya terlalu besar dan mengalahkan rasa kasihannya. Ia juga sudah tersulut emosi sejak kejadian di ruang tamu tadi. Persetan dengan perempuan brengsek itu, pikirnya.

"Baek—" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian menghela nafas –entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini- sambil menutup matanya. Kemudian menatap orang itu lekat. "—kumohon. Hentikan."

Pria manis —Baekhyun- langsung menatap Chanyeol nanar. Ekspresi kesakitan yang dilingkupi kesedihan mendalam tercetak jelas pada wajah polos Baekhyun yang kini tengah menangis meraung-raung. Ia kembali terisak, kemudian mencoba berkata di sela-sela tangisannya. Sambil terus menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat.

"Chan— Kau, kenapa—" kemudian kembali menangis hebat lagi. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan. Ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan berjongkok di hadapannya agar menyamai tinggi tubuh mereka dengan tepat. Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun erat sambil menatap mata jernih yang kini mengeluarkan cairan bening; mari kita sebut air mata. Chanyeol yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan pria mungil satu ini langsung bertindak cepat. Menatap sepasang obsidian coklatnya yang indah. Sebelah tangannya bergerak keatas, mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun perlahan. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan –atau apapun itu yang penting membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

"Kenapa? Baek, aku tidak mungkin berbicara secara gamblang perjodohan ini kepadamu. Tidak, bukan berarti aku menyembunyikannya—" kemudian sebelah tangan itu kembali terulur untuk menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang bebas.

"Tapi aku tidak akan sanggup melihat reaksimu nanti. Aku tidak siap. Aku mencintaimu. Bukan perempuan itu."

Chanyeol mengecup kedua punggung tangan Baekhyun yang digenggamnya dengan tenang. Cukup lama, sedikit membuktikan kalau dibalik kecupan ringan itu terdapat cinta yang besar disana. Chanyeol kembali memandang wajah manis pria dihadapannya, berniat menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Chan— setidaknya, kita- bisa, membicarakannya baik-baik." kemudian kembali terisak lagi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun iba. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis sekarang. Tapi ia hanya tidak mau menambah kesedihan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku tahu, aku menyesal sekarang."

Benar. Chanyeol memang menyesal. Dan Baekhyun benar. Harusnya mereka bisa membicarakannya berdua baik-baik, bukannya menyembunyikannya sendiri. Karena secara tidak langsung Baekhyun pun ikut masuk kedalam masalah ini.

Oh, Chanyeol yang malang.

"Chan? Kau akan menyetujuinya, 'kan?

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menutup kedua matanya untuk beberapa detik kemudian membukanya lagi. Berusaha tegar sekuat mungkin meskipun mustahil. Dan ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mantap. "Park, kau anak baik. Pasti kau akan menyetujui perjodohan ini, bukan?"

"Tidak, Baek. Aku—"

"Chan!" nada bicara Baekhyun meninggi tanpa sadar. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan air mata lagi kalau saja ia lupa bahwa saat ini ia sedang mati-matian menahannya demi Chanyeol.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menyetujui permintaan ayahmu."

"Tidak."

"Chan, berhentilah memikirkan orang lain. Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri. Kau butuh kehidupan yang normal, bukannya malah bersama seorang gay sepertiku."

"Baek, hentikan."

"Hiduplah dengan normal. Berbahagialah. Jangan kecewakan ayahmu. Dia tau yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya…"

"Hentikan. Kumohon, Baek."

"Aku mohon. Maafkan sifat egoisku, Park. Aku memang suka semena-mena yang ingin ini-itu. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ini demi masa depanmu. Kau juga memimpikan keluarga utuh bersama istri dan anak-anakmu kelak, bukan?"

"Baek…"

"Benar. Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku. Silahkan lupakan tentang kita. Hiduplah bersamanya, bahagiakanlah dia. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan hidup bahagia, Chanyeollie—"

"Tidak. Hentikan." Kali ini kalimat final dari Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Ia geram dengan semua kalimat tadi. Memang ada benarnya, tetapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa marah pada Baekhyun. Kalimat dengan dua kata terakhir yang dikatakan dengan lembut namun tersirat akan ketegasan membuat Baekhyun kembali menitikkan air matanya lagi. Hati Chanyeol tergerak untuk memeluknya, dan membiarkan pemuda manis itu menghabiskan air matanya sampai kering dalam pelukannya. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun kembali menangis hebat dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Merasa bersalah? Tentu saja. Ia salah tingkah. Semuanya jadi terasa serba salah. Chanyeol rasanya ingin mati saja saat ini.

"Tidak. Maaf tapi aku tidak akan setuju dengan semua permohonanmu itu." Dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan punggung Baekhyun bergetar hebat karena tangisannya, serta dapat merasakan gelengan kepala spontan dari kepala mungil dalam pelukannya itu. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun juga tidak setuju jika Chanyeol tidak menyetujui sarannya. Tapi mungkin Chanyeol akan menyetujuinya jika ia sudah gila dan kehilangan otaknya kelak.

"Baek- dengar. Aku tidak mungkin meng-iyakan dan menjanjikan hidup bahagia selain bersamamu. Kau bilang aku tidak peduli? Ya, aku memang tidak peduli. Masa bodoh. Terserah apa kata kalian. Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin bahagia bersama orang yang pernah merusak hidupku-"

Baekhyun terperangah, berusaha berbicara didalam dekapan erat Chanyeol. "Dia wanita cantik yang baik, Chan—"

"Baek, dengarkan aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil sedikit membentak yang lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Bahkan tangisannya pun terhenti seketika. "Kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang dulu telah terjadi. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Baek. Kumohon, jangan memintaku untuk melakukan itu…"

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersamaku seperti ini, huh? Orang tuamu mungkin menginginkan keturunan yang bahagia, yang normal. Aku? Chanyeol, bahkan kedua orang tuaku pun telah meninggal. Kakakku entah dimana. Hampir sebagian keluargaku bahkan tidak mengenalku dengan baik. Aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang hidupku karena tak ada seorang pun yang peduli. Kau harus ingat, Chan. Kau lahir dari keluarga Park yang terhormat. Tidak mungkin kau mencemari nama baik keluarga Park hanya dengan kehadiranku disini, bukan? Mengertilah…"

Chanyeol membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah sambil menghela nafas kasar. Baekhyun benar, ia memang terlahir dalam pengawasan ketat tuan Park yang terhormat. Mereka lahir dalam dunia tinggi penuh cahaya, berbeda dengan dunia Baekhyun yang tidak jelas dan dipenuhi oleh kegelapan. Ya, Baekhyun benar. Bisa saja ia mencemari nama baik keluarganya sendiri. Tapi, Baekhyun bukanlah gelandangan tak berguna yang akan mencemarkan nama baik keluarga Park semudah itu. Ia hanyalah anak polos yang kelewat baik, dan berhasil menjebak Chanyeol dalam dunia kegelapannya yang dingin dan sunyi, apa itu salah? Jika hanya karena ia gay, salahkanlah Tuhan yang memberikannya cobaan se-menyakitkan ini.

"Kau bilang tak perlu khawatir? Bodoh! Aku peduli padamu, Baekhyun. Aku peduli pada orang yang kucintai. Aku khawatir denganmu. Dan aku memiliki hak penuh untuk itu."

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun tergerak untuk mengusap bahu tegap milik Chanyeol, yang kemudian mendarat di rahang tegas milik kekasihnya itu. Mengusap pahatan rahang sekaligus pipi si Park dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik nan indah. "Dan belajarlah untuk peduli pada wanita yang mencintaimu."

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya, berdiri kemudian mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Aku tidak bisa, Baek."

"Aku akan senang hati membantumu, Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol menarik kembali kedua tangannya dari wajah tampannya dan setelahnya menatap Baekhyun datar dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin, meskipun setetes air mata tetap lolos dan meluncur dengan mulus melewati pipi putih lembutnya itu. Menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat dalam keheningan. "Aku akan pergi. Biarkan aku mundur dalam hidupmu, Chan. Dan kau akan mencintainya dengan mudah tanpa ada gangguan dariku."

Dan dari detik itulah, sisi liar Chanyeol yang sudah mati-matian ia pertahankan dan kubur dalam-dalam di dasar hatinya kembali memberontak keluar. Tidak ada Chanyeol yang lembut lagi setelah detik ini. Mata Chanyeol berkilat marah, dan nafasnya memburu. Ia jelas tidak akan bisa mengontrol emosinya setelah ini.

PLAK!

"Chanyeol!"

"Kau! Bodoh! Kau menyakitiku secara perlahan, Baek!"

"Tapi-"

PLAK!

"Hentikan! Bisakah kau berpikir?! Aku tidak mau melakukannya! Aku tidak bisa menjalani hidupku bersama perempuan sialan itu jika hatiku masih utuh bersamamu!"

"Kumohon! Chan-"

PLAK!

"Kubilang, hentikan!"

Suara berat milik Chanyeol terdengar menggema di kamar itu. Mungkin saja bahkan terdengar keluar ruangan. Chanyeol mulai membabi buta. Ia menampar Baekhyun dengan keras sampai tercipta sedikit darah di sisi bibir mungilnya. Bisa dipastikan rahang Baekhyun memar saat ini juga. Baekhyun ingin menangis, sangat ingin menangis. Tapi air matanya sudah tidak tercipta lagi. Sudah terkuras habis, mungkin. Baekhyun ketakutan melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali, terlebih pada wajahnya. Dan luka di hatinya kembali terbuka lebar. Luka yang masih setia menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun kembali menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi. Chanyeol terus menamparnya, membentak, menarik rambutnya dengan kasar, memukul bahu serta punggungnya dengan beringas. Mengabaikan pandangan sendu serta wajah memelas Baekhyun yang sudah terlalu lemas. Tatapan sayu itu dihiraukan. Lirihan perih itu tidak diindahkan sama sekali. Erangan menyakitkan itu tetap diacuhkan.

Terus saja begitu sampai Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan tubuh yang terasa remuk. Setelahnya, semua terasa gelap.

.

.

_Aku satu-satunya yang bersalah disini. Akulah yang seharusnya melindungimu,_

_Tetapi justru menyakitimu._

_._

.

Felicitas

.

.

_Maaf…_

_._

"Maukah kau memaafkan adikku?"

Baekhyun terdiam sambil menunduk, menatap lantai kayu rumahnya dalam diam. Sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari perempuan bermarga Park yang kini menemaninya di ruang tengah itu. Yura yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan air matanya pun terus memohon kepada Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Baekhyun merasa gusar. Ia tidak berani mendongak dan menatap wajah sedih noona dari kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun tahu, sangat tahu jika sang kakak dilingkupi perasaan bersalah atas kesalahan fatal yang tidak disengaja oleh adiknya yang tampan itu.

Tetapi memaafkannya setelah apa yang pria itu lakukan pada Baekhyun?

Sepertinya Baekhyun harus berfikir dua kali.

Tapi Baekhyun mencintainya. Mereka saling mencintai.

Tidak! Chanyeol sudah menyakitimu, Baek!

Akal dan batinnya kini berkecamuk. Berperang saling membela satu sama lain. Batin dalam hatinya berteriak menyuruhnya luluh dan memaafkan Chanyeol, tetapi sang akal tidak mau kalah dan ikut berteriak memberitahunya bahwa Chanyeol telah melakukan hal yang salah. Kesalahan itu sempat membuat Baekhyun terguncang. Dan lagi-lagi sang akal menyadarkannya bahwa kesalahan itu terlalu dalam untuk dimaafkan.

Sang batin juga tidak mau membiarkan sang akal menguasai jiwanya. Batinnya membentaknya kalau Chanyeol juga tersakiti disini. Dan membayangkan Chanyeol seperti apa sekarang saja mampu membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi. Sang batin meyakinkannya bahwa Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tersakiti. Batinnya kembali mengingatkannya akan keputusan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki masa lalu kelam bersama perempuan tadi- Hojung. Dan itu sempat membuat Baekhyun haus akan rasa penasaran yang melingkupi hati kecilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi— dengan mereka berdua?"

Yura menatap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan bersiap-siap meluncur kebawah; namun tertahan oleh tatapan bingungnya yang ia berikan pada sang penanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Masa lalu mereka. Ia bilang, ia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk bersama— siapa?"

"Hojung. Lee Hojung, maksudmu?"

"Y-ya, ceritakan padaku– Noona."

Air mata yang tadi sempat tertahan akhirnya meluncur dengan mulus melewati pipi tirus yang sebelumnya sudah basah itu. Yura memainkan jari-jari lentiknya yang menggenggam erat tas tangan khas perempuan bisnis dengan merk Marie Claire berwarna peach yang senada dengan rok katun selututnya itu; demi menghilangka gugup sekaligus kesedihan yang kembali menguasainya ketika mengingat masa lalu-sialan-itu.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat, Baekkie… tidak sekarang."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir sang kakak perempuan. Baekhyun menghela nafas; antara pasrah dan kesal—yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya malam itu. Tak tahukah Yura bahwa itu bukanlah jawaban yang ia harapkan disaat seperti ini?

"Aku tahu, noona. Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak menyakiti perasaan si sulung keluarga Park yang cantik ini. Karena Baekhyun tahu betul perasaan wanita lebih rapuh dibanding dirinya. Benar, bukan?

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, Baek. Noona janji," Yura menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat, pandangan mereka bertabrakan dan sempat tertahan untuk beberapa detik sampai Yura kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, kumohon. Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan kalian. Aku mendengar perdebatan kalian sore itu. Kau tidak tahu 'kan kalau aku menangis di kamar sebelah mendengar pertengkaran hebat kalian? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Baekkie. Maafkan Chanyeol, jika ia sudah seperti itu berarti ia memang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Aku berani bersumpah terakhir kali melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan aku dan kedua orangtua kami pun kewalahan menghadapinya."

Baekhyun terkejut dalam diam. Dihadapannya kini terlihat seorang Park Yura yang benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Ia menjelaskan semua itu dengan deraian air mata yang berlomba-lomba menyeruak keluar dari sepasang mata indahnya. Mata yang terlihat persis sekali seperti milik Chanyeol. Sepasang mata yang menangis membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis melihatnya.

Ia teringat akan Chanyeol.

"Noona, aku-"

"Baek," potong Yura cepat. Baekhyun tahu kalimat tadi belum selesai dan Baekhyun hanya ingin mencegahnya. Ia takut akan sakit saat mendengar lebih jauh lagi. Tapi lidah Baekhyun mendadak kelu saat Yura kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mohon, demi keturunan keluarga Park yang terhormat. Byun Baekhyun, aku mohon… bujuklah Chanyeol kembali. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan bocah itu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Mengkhawatirkan kalian. Aku tahu ini pasti terlalu sulit bagimu. Baekkie, Chanyeol belum kembali kerumah sejak pertengkaran kalian. Aku melihatnya terakhir kali saat ia tergesa-gesa keluar rumah dengan wajah penuh emosi. Kami tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Ibu sudah berkali-kali pingsan hari ini dan itu membuat ayah panic. Aku… aku merasa payah. Baekhyun, aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa membawanya kembali. Hanya kau yang bisa. Kau tahu betul betapa cerobohnya anak itu jika diluar pengawasan kami. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Kita tidak ingin kehilangannya, bukan? Demi Tuhan, Baek. Aku mohon."

Baekhyun mendadak bungkam. Rentetan kalimat tadi seolah mengejeknya, menertawakannya. Mengejeknya kalau ia bukanlah siapa-siapa yang tidak pantas membantu keluarga Park mencari anak bungsunya. Menertawakannya seolah ia telah melakukan hal hina hingga membuat keluarga yang terhormat itu kesusahan karena ulahnya. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya lemah. Kemudian menangis lagi. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia lelah dengan hidupnya. Ia terus merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati sambil berderaian air mata. Perasaan bersalah sekaligus menyesal dengan sempurna menyelimuti hati kecilnya. Chanyeol… sesakit itukah dia hingga melibatkan emosi separah itu?

Baekhyun menyerah. Ia akhirnya membiarkan akal dan batinnya berdamai kemudian membiarkan keduanya menyepakati kalau disini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sama-sama tersakiti.

.

.

_Bagaimana kabarmu, Chan?_

* * *

/yawning/

segini udah panjang belum kak? '3'

kalo belum, ya... sorry T-T

gimana gimana? jelek kah? kepanjangan kah? gadapet feel kah?

i want to know how's ur reaction chingu!

semua ide, kritik, saran, masukan, komentar akan saya terima dengan senang hati :D

so... mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

©shenoona

Proudly present.

.

Felicitas.

.

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol

.

Sad . Fluff . Romance

PG-15

T

.

"I'm Sorry…"

.

.

.

((a/n: 2ND CHAP UP! ^o^)~~

Buat sekedar informasi(?) chapt ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya T-T

I'm so sorry for it~ my bad huhu. Dikarenakan semakin menipisnya inspirasi serta keterlambatan deadline update jadi agak buru-buru deh(?)

But… I hope you still enjoy this story!

Happy reading! ^^))

.

.

-Chan-Baek-

.

FELICITAS

.

.

.

_Kumohon,_

_Berikan aku waktu._

_._

"Yo, Hyung."

Chanyeol mendelik, kemudian menghela nafas malas. "Jangan lakukan aegyo lagi, menjijikkan."

Di malam yang sama namun lokasi berbeda. Kini terdapat empat orang yang sedang duduk di sofa putih bulu di flat milik Chanyeol. Benar, selama Chanyeol melakukan insiden pergi-dari-rumah-tersayangnya itu ia membeli sebuah flat kecil di distrik gangnam. Lokasi yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya sendiri maupun apartemen Baekhyun. Ia sengaja membeli flat simple yang terletak jauh dari keramaian kota sekaligus wilayah rumahnya karena ia sengaja menghindari keluarganya. Menghindari Hojung.

Sekaligus menghindari Baekhyun.

Sepulangnya ia dari café ayahnya tadi ia langsung menelfon Sehun dan memintanya menginap di flatnya ini. Awalnya Sehun menolak karena alasan sudah terlalu malam dan Sehun pun tidak tahu alamatnya. Dan alasan tambahan juga bahwa Sehun sedang tidak ingin pergi jauh malam-malam —ia sudah memiliki firasat yang kuat bahwa Chanyeol menemukan tempat singgah yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Awalnya Chanyeol merajuk, mengancamnya kalau ia tidak akan pernah memberikannya bubble tea gratis lagi. Ancaman itu sempat tidak berpengaruh pada si Oh-sialan-Sehun yang menyebalkan. Tetapi akhirnya Chanyeol berjanji akan membelikannya apapun yang ia mau besok dan ia boleh membawa Luhan dan Minseok bersamanya. Kalian tahu apa? Hanya karena seorang Luhan saja Sehun baru mau menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol. Persetan dengan bubble tea dan embel-embel barang mahal favorit Sehun. Sudah bisa dipastikan dompet Chanyeol akan terkuras cukup banyak besok.

Ya, meskipun Chanyeol memiliki 2 black card di dompetnya. Tetap saja, 'kan?

Disana, empat orang itu—Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, dan Minseok, sedang duduk di sofa dengan nyaman. Sehun merengut ketika aegyo andalannya yang biasanya ampuh (bagi Luhan) itu malah dianggap menjijikkan. Sialan, pikirnya. Ia melirik ke jam dinding yang menempel di tembok atas pintu utama. Jam 1 malam. Luhan kini sudah tertidur dengan nyaman di sebelahnya dengan posisi kepala pada paha Sehun yang berguna sebagai bantal tidurnya di sofa. Sedangkan Minseok, ia sedang memindah-mindah Channel tv menggunakan remotenya dengan malas. Matanya sudah sayu, dan kelopaknya terasa berat. Ia ingin pulang, tapi Luhan merajuk meminta Minseok menemaninya menginap disini. Mengingat pasti kekasih albinonya itu—Sehun, pasti akan terus menempel pada Chanyeol seperti adik-kakak.

"Chanyeol-ah, dimana kamarmu?" Tanya Minseok sambil menguap—entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya malam itu. Ia sudah benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Bahkan kelopak matanya saja sudah tidak mau diangkat lagi. Chanyeol menatap raut wajah lucu Minseok yang bertanya padanya itu—ia bertanya sambil terpejam. Chanyeol dan Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Arah dapur. Pintu jingga sebelah kanan." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Sehun menepuk pundak Minseok sebentar saat pria berpipi tembam itu ingin bangkit dari duduknya. Minseok menoleh, masih terpejam namun tetap terjaga.

"Bawa Luhan hyung juga. Kasihan dia jika tidur disini."

Minseok mengangguk setuju. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh ringkih Luhan perlahan—berniat membangunkan si jelmaan rusa China itu. Sepasang obsidian coklat itu terbuka perlahan, kemudian menyipit saat ia berusaha sadar sepenuhnya pada objek dihadapannya yang mengajak pindah ke kamar dengan isyarat kecil. Luhan menggangguk malas dan mengekori Minseok saat ia sadar temannya telah meninggalkannya duluan.

Kini hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Sehun di ruang tamu.

Masih tetap terjaga dengan sempurna tanpa rasa kantuk sedikitpun.

"Hyung?"

Chanyeol hanya menggumam singkat, ia terlalu focus pada layar smartphonenya yang terlihat lebih menarik daripada panggilan manusia disebelahnya barusan—atau mungkin terlalu malas menanggapinya Karena ia tahu pasti yang akan keluar dari mulut bocah itu hanyalah sesuatu yang tak berguna untuknya.

"Sampai kapan?"

Chanyeol menoleh sempurna, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan membingungkan itu namun masih menunggu maksud dari kalimatnya untuk dilanjutkan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya balik menatap bosan sahabat tingginya itu kemudian berdehem sarkatis.

Suasana mulai terasa canggung dan lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini? Menghindari keluargamu dan Baekhyun hyung?"

Skak mat. Ternyata itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak berguna untuknya. Melainkan sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan matang-matang.

Benar juga… sampai kapan?

"Aku tidak menghindari mereka." Chanyeol berkilah. Sehun berdecih menanggapi jawaban tak bermutu yang tersirat dengan jelas akan kebohongan tersebut.

Sehun tahu betul Chanyeol tidak pandai berbohong tentang perasaannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendesah malas. Ia kembali memfokuskan padangannya pada layar smartphone hitam yang sedang ia genggam tersebut dan lagi-lagi mengacuhkan Sehun. Jempol tangan Chanyeol bergerak lincah menari-nari di atas layar sentuh itu. Dan pergerakan jarinya terhenti ketika tanpa sadar ia membuka galeri fotonya.

Terdapat ratusan fotonya bersama Baekhyun disana.

"Biar ku tebak. Kau pasti merindukannya bukan?"

Skak mat lagi. Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Hingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara televise yang masih menyala—yang kini entah justru terlihat sedang menonton kegiatan mereka berdua ketimbang mereka berdua yang menontonnya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dan tidak ada yang berminat untuk memecahkan keheningan yang perlahan-lahan menyelimuti mereka. Sehun masih setia menunggu respon dari si tampan Park tersebut, sedangkan yang ditunggu sedang asik termenung dengan kalimat 'rindu' di otaknya.

Chanyeol merindukannya.

Baekhyun.

Benar. Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan si mungil Byun satu itu. Padahal ia ingat betul kejadian kemarin malam saat ia marah besar padanya. Chanyeol ingin menemuinya tapi ia takut Baekhyun akan bertambah membencinya karena ia sudah menyakiti Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf tapi ia masih ragu.

Astaga. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja mengingat perbuatannya semalam.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak usah berkilah lagi hyung." Sehun tersenyum miring. "Aku bisa membantumu."

Chanyeol tertawa garing. Kemudian menatap tajam pria albino disebelahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Jangan bercanda. Kau mau membuat hubunganku hancur?"

"Tetapi hubungan kalian memang diambang kehancuran," senyuman itu perlahan memudar. Tergantikan oleh ekspresi serius andalan si albino Oh. Pria yang lebih muda menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri, bodoh. Aku tidak akan membuatnya bertambah hancur, aku bersumpah akan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin membantu memberikanmu saran, jika kau butuh."

Saran?

Saran…

Chanyeol memang membutuhkannya. Sangat.

Tapi tetap saja ia masih ragu. Saran apa yang ia harus terima? Bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa lagi saat ini—selain hanya menghindar dari pokok masalah. Ya. Chanyeol tahu betul kalau menghindari sebuah masalah tidak akan menyelesaikannya. Tapi, entahlah…

Chanyeol hanya butuh waktu.

Dan tawaran Sehun beberapa detik yang lalu itu berputar-putar di otaknya. Benar juga. Sehun mungkin tidak bisa ikut membantu menyelesaikannya. Tapi jika dengan saran, apa salahnya?

Sial. Chanyeol bimbang saat ini.

"Tapi kurasa kau hanya perlu menceritakan masa lalumu pada Baekhyun hyung." Ujar Sehun final. Pria albino itu menatap dengan serius si tampan Park yang dilanda kebingungan —lagi. Oh astaga. Rasanya otak Chanyeol sudah berkarat dan mengusang karena terlalu sering digunakan untuk berfikir terlalu lama.

Sehun benar. Jalan pintas dari masalah ini adalah menceritakannya semua pada Baekhyun. Tentang masa lalunya. Jika sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf, kenapa tidak coba saja mengatakan kalau Hojung pernah hampir membuat hidupnya hancur dahulu? Setelah itu Baekhyun pasti mengerti. Barulah ia meminta maaf. Terlihat mudah, bukan?

Tapi…

"Sehun-ah?"

Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kepada lawan bicara yang memanggilnya. Si cadel penggemar bubble tea itu tidak menjawab, ia masih menunggu. Menunggu kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan oleh sahabatnya yang keras kepala satu ini. Chanyeol malah termenung lagi. Sedang beradu dengan otaknya untuk memikirkan kalimat apa yang pas untuk dikeluarkan selanjutnya.

"Oi, katakanlah sesuatu." Ujar Sehun sedikit gemas. Chanyeol tak kunjung membuka suara dan Sehun keburu termakan rasa penasaran. Sialan, memikirkan apa sih dia? Batinnya.

"Apakah… aku harus melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. Ia menatap Sehun dengan kesal. Sedang diajak serius malah mendadak pura-pura bodoh—atau memang bodoh, entahlah. "Menceritakan masa laluku, idiot."

"Tentu saja!" tangan Sehun terulur keatas ingin menjitak kepala temannya yang bodoh satu ini. Chanyeol hanya mengaduh kecil, kemudian meninju lengan kanan Sehun tanpa tenaga. Sehun tak habis pikir. Apalagi yang harus dicemaskan? Jika Chanyeol ingin masalahnya cepat selesai, ya selesaikan saja. Tapi? Teman bodohnya satu ini malah menghindar.

Bodoh sekali.

"Oh ayolah bung! _What's wrong again_, huh? Kau masih ingin menunggu apa lagi? Menunggu Baekhyun hyung yang memulainya duluan? _You're the man_! Mulailah terlebih dahulu!"

Snorts.

"Dia juga laki-laki, bodoh."

"Otakmu itu terbuat dari apa sih, hyung? You don't get it? Kau seorang_ top_ 'kan? Apakah lucu jika seorang _bottom_ yang memulainya duluan?"

Chanyeol tertohok dengan kalimat sepele namun masuk akal tersebut. Baiklah, panggil saja ia pengecut karena tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memulainya duluan. Jangan tanyakan kenapa karena Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Oke, dia memang berniat memulainya duluan. Chanyeol sudah memikirkannya matang-matang setelah ia mendengarkan saran dari Minseok tadi malam saat di café. Dan, kalimat singkat itu pun masih berputar-putar di otaknya sampai sekarang.

"_Kalau benar ia mencintaimu, ia pasti akan memaafkanmu apapun masalahnya."_

"_Pikirkanlah sebelum kau menyesal nantinya."_

Ugh. Baiklah, baik! Chanyeol masih memikirkannya sampai detik ini. Oh, otak bodoh yang malang. Berkerjalah dengan baik!

"Sehun, kali ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan saranmu. Jadi kuharap kau serius untuk sekali saja."

Sehun menekan tombol merah pada remote tv yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada sahabatnya yang —katanya— membutuhkan sarannya sekarang. Sehun menatap tajam pemuda bermarga Park yang kini menatapnya dengan serius. Terkesan mengintimidasi, tetapi beginilah Sehun ketika sedang serius. Dan, jika sudah menyelipkan kata 'serius' sedikit saja, Sehun tidak akan main-main. Apalagi Chanyeol. Ia benci ketika suasana sedang serius namun malah disepelekan. Intinya, kini mereka tidak akan main-main dan benar-benar serius.

Suasana mendadak tegang. Aura yang penuh dengan keseriusan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Untuk 3 detik sebelumnya mereka hanya saling beradu pandangan, namun akhirnya terpecahkan saat Chanyeol mulai membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Apa hal pertama yang akan kau lakukan jika sedang berada dalam posisiku saat ini? Anggap saja kau dengan Luhan hyung."

"Hal pertama?" Sehun terlihat berfikir, namun manik matanya masih menatap iris hazel kecoklatan Chanyeol dengan tegas. "Luhan hyung adalah orang yang lembut. Aku akan menemuinya kemudian meminta maaf padanya secara tulus. Luhan hyung akan dengan mudah mengetahui mana yang tulus atau tidak, sehingga dia pasti mengerti kalau aku serius meminta maaf."

Sehun, Baekhyun-ku bahkan lebih sensitive perasaannya daripada Luhan-mu itu, batin Chanyeol. Jawaban pertama, lumayan. Ia akan memikirkan tentang itu nanti. Baik, ia masih terlihat ragu sekarang.

"Jika tidak berhasil?"

"Aku akan menikahinya."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, kemudian memekik pelan. "Kau gila!"

"Kurasa tidak," ucap Sehun santai dengan nada mengejek. Mengejek Chanyeol, tentunya. "Kau tahu, hyung? Pernikahan adalah suatu acara yang sacral dan tidak main-main. Itu akan membuktikan keseriusanku pada perasaannya. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku hanyalah mencintai Luhan-ku dan kurasa, dengan menikah aku hanya akan benar-benar terikat dengannya secara serius."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan jawaban tak masuk akal yang meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mulut Sehun itu. Dasar bocah. Ia pikir menikah itu mudah?

"Bagaimana jika gagal? Aku dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku, idiot."

"Oh, hyungku yang malang. Itu mudah sekali." Jawab Sehun dengan nada sarkatis. Jawaban yang membuat Chanyeol harus repot-repot berfikir sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Cih, apanya yang mudah? Sombong sekali. Bocah ini memang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak serius, rupanya.

"Sepertinya kau memang bodoh atau otakmu sudah rusak karena tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi, hyung. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu pintar? Entahlah. Yang jelas itu mudah. Aku akan membawa Luhan hyung ke hadapan orang tuaku, kakakku dan perempuan itu. Kalau bisa, bersama kedua orang tuanya juga sekalian. Dan aku akan menceritakan masa laluku yang kelam bersama perempuan itu di depan mereka semua. Bukankah kau bilang jika orang tuamu tidak mengetahui apapun? Dan Yura noona sudah mengetahuinya? Yasudah. Kau punya saksi yang jelas, yaitu noona-mu. Pasti ia akan membela yang benar, bukankah begitu? Dan perempuan itu juga sudah pasti akan menanggung malu. Jika ia masih mempunyai perasaan, tidak mungkin ia mengelak. Kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Sebesar apapun kalian menutupinya, secerdik apapun kalian menyembunyikannya, rahasia itu tetap akan terbongkar seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak percaya? Terserah. Buktikan saja sendiri."

Chanyeol langsung bungkam seketika. Ia mendadak terdiam seribu kata. Oh astaga, sepertinya Chanyeol harus berat hati menepiskan pikiran bahwa Oh-sialan-Sehun-tidak-bisa-diajak-serius tadi. Sehun… dia serius dengan kalimat panjangnya barusan. Baiklah, sepertinya Sehun benar. Mungkin otaknya sudah rusak sehingga tak bisa berfikir jernih. Chanyeol sudah lelah berfikir lagi sekarang. Ia hanya ingin memakai logika saat ini. Dan logika terpentingnya saat ini adalah, seluruh perkataan Sehun benar.

Ya Tuhan. Bahkan setelah direnungkan lagi —dengan logika tentunya, ini memang mudah. Sehun benar. Seratus persen benar. Apa susahnya hanya untuk bercerita tentang rahasia terbesarnya saat ini? Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri pun memiliki seseorang yang berpihak padanya. Yura noona. Kakak perempuan kesayangannya. Ibunya yang cantik itu hanya akan luluh pada kakaknya (selain suaminya sendiri, tentunya). Dan Ibunya pasti akan berusaha membuat Suaminya itu percaya. Bagaimanapun juga, Yura termasuk orang yang pandai bicara. Ia akan dengan mudah menggunakan otak pintarnya untuk berargumen dan membela yang benar. Ayahnya tidak pernah meragukan lagi kemampuan kerja otak si sulung yang cantik itu. Dan, pasti mereka akan mudah percaya karena Yura noona!

Astaga. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Kemana saja pikirannya selama ini? Kenapa ia tidak berfikir sejelas ini dan malah menyembunyikannya hingga terlambat sampai sekarang?

Tuhan benar-benar memberkati otak Sehun dengan baik, rupanya.

"Sehun-ah."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu, tidak ada lagi tatapan tegas seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih banyak."

Sehun mengangguk seadanya, kemudian mengulum senyuman tipis. "Ya. Good luck."

Jawaban pertama, meminta maaf.

Jawaban kedua, menikah.

Jawaban ketiga, menjelaskan semuanya sekaligus meminta restu.

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus melakukan semuanya nanti.

.

.

_Kumohon, tunggu aku._

_Aku pasti kembali._

_._

_._

ChanBaek

.

.

_What should I do?_

_._

Sinar mentari pagi berlomba-lomba menyeruak masuk kedalam ruangan melewati celah-celah jendela dan tirai yang setengah tertutup tersebut. Hangatnya kuasa sang penerang kehidupan di siang hari itu sukses menabrak langsung dengan wajah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang masih terlelap dengan pulas di kamarnya. Jarum yang lebih pendek mengarah ke angka delapan dan temannya yang lebih panjang berada di atas angka sebelas. Sedangkan jarum yang lebih tipis masih bergerak dalam diam. Bergerak memutari sebuah tempat penuh angka yang biasa digunakan sebagai penunjuk waktu (singkatnya, mari kita sebut Jam.)

Orang yang masih tertidur itu dapat merasakan kalau wajahnya menghangat. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum membuka sepasang obsidian coklat itu perlahan. Sebelah tangannya yang dihiasi jemari lentik itu tergerak untuk menutupi wajahnya dari hawa hangat yang terpancar dari cahaya keemasan dari luar. Sang mentari sangat berbaik hati membangunkan Baekhyun di pagi yang cerah ini. Baekhyun menggeliat kecil, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal-pegal karena posisi tidur yang kurang nyaman semalaman ini.

Baekhyun terlelap dengan posisi setengah duduk dan punggung yang menyandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya tanpa ada alasan apapun diantaranya. Baekhyun meringis kecil. Ia menyesal kenapa tertidur sangat larut tadi malam dan dengan bodohnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis semalaman. Kepalanya sedikit pening dan ia bisa merasakan kalau punggungnya terasa nyeri dimana-mana. Bahkan untuk membuka mata lebih lebar lagi saja susah —matanya sangat sembab sekarang. Ia tertidur larut malam setelah menangis berjam-jam, ingat?

Oh, iya. Baekhyun jadi ingat kalau semalam ia tidak sendiri.

Kepalanya tergerak menengok kesana-kemari, namun dengan pergerakan yang pelan karena pening di kepalanya tidak main-main. Dahinya mengerut bingung ketika ia menemukan sticky notes yang tertempel di atas meja nakas yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia tahu ini tulisan siapa. Tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan perempuan yang datang kemari semalam.

'_tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu hanya untuk sekedar pamit. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah dengan baik, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu di meja makan. Tidak banyak, tapi setidaknya isilah perutmu itu dengan makanan. Aku pulang jam enam pagi. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku semalam penuh._

_Maaf jika itu membuatmu tambah bersedih._

_-Yura'_

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. Ia jadi ingat lagi akan percakapan mereka semalam. Bagaimana wajah Yura yang bersedih. Bagaimana ekspresi khawatirnya ketika bercerita tentang adiknya itu. Bagaimana ia memohon padanya untuk membujuk Chanyeol pulang…

Ah, Baekhyun baru ingat satu hal.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali meringis kecil. Ia mendadak ingat orang itu disaat yang tidak tepat. Baekhyun sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melupakannya sesaat, siapa tahu itu berdampak pada masalah mereka yang sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin lupakan. Ia pikir, dengan melupakan seseorang yang secara-tidak-sengaja menyakitinya, ia bisa dengan mudah melupakan masalahnya.

Nyatanya, itu tidak semudah yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

Melupakan orang yang kau cintai itu pasti sulit, bukan? Setuju?

Ya.

Baru saja ia menyentuh pelipis sebelah kanannya yang berdenyut-denyut kecil, smartphone putihnya berdering cukup keras. Ada telfon masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Baekhyun mendengus. Berisik sekali suaranya. Membuat kepalanya bertambah pening saja.

Baekhyun meraih benda persegi tipis itu kemudian menggeser layarnya sesaat, menjawab telfon masuk yang mengusik pagi indah-suram-nya secara mendadak. "Halo?"

"_Baekhyunnie hyung-ku tersayang~ apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu, tahu! Ayo kita bertemu hari ini!"_

Deg!

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Dahinya mengernyit dalam, mencoba mengenali si pemilik suara yang mendadak memanggilnya seakrab ini. Siapa dia?

"_Hyung~ kau masih disana?"_

Baekhyun masih terlihat berfikir. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun memekik kaget.

"Jongin?!"

.

.

.

_Who are you?_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Udah selesai kak bacanya? /.\

Waaa~ ada kehadiran orang ketiga tuh kayaknya /eh.

So... guys~ how was it?

Kependekan, ya? Im so sorry huhu TT-TT for this several days I lose my feelings and ideas so sudden /cries han river/ so…

Yeah~ this is it! Kalau boleh jujur, mungkin chap ini chap yang paling membosankan yang pernah aku buat ;;-;;

Janji deh next chaptnya bakal aku panjangin! Soalnya ceritanya makin seru nih~ :D

Menurut kalian apa yang bakal Chanyeol lakuin selanjutnya? Apa hubungan Baekhyun with Jongin?

I need your suggestion and requests plot, chingudeul! Saran kalian bisa menentukan bagaimana chapter selanjutnya nanti!

Last, so~

Mind to review again?


End file.
